Talk:War of the Aperture
Okay... Who is the next writer? SupcommMonroee 06:20, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Good question. Maybe someone from SporeWiki and then IceBite. Krayfish 13:31, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I'm going to Hawaii today, I forgot to tell you guys. Don't expect any actual edits from me for a while -SupcommMonroee (Because mobile sucks) Okay Krayfish 20:35, July 27, 2011 (UTC) That picture looks so familiar... the background looks so Freelancer-ish, and the portal looks like the hypergate opened in the Nomad dyson sphere in Freelancer as well.... d'oh... my only theory is that you work at Digital Anvil. Where is that cool picture from? SupcommMonroee 03:55, July 28, 2011 (UTC) The picture is from an MMORPG called EVE Online. The story is that humanity found a natural wormhole, and used it to travel to a new galaxy, and colonized it. But then, the wormhole inexplicablely collapsed, trapping the humans in the "New Eden" galaxy. Centuries later, human civilization has re-established itself, though in many forms, and all the new civilizations have no history or recollection of their extragalactic origins. This is where the players come in. The picture is of the collapsed wormhole, which is a visitable sight in the game. Note: I do not play EVE anymore. I thought it would be an accurate representation of the infant Aperture (the name for the wormhole, since the title of the story is 'War of the Aperture'). --Nra 'Vadumee 15:22, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Nra, I tried eve a week ago. I can see why you left. FREELANCER is so much better, especially when playing the Discovery mod v4.85 online. Also, I think wormy writes next. SupcommMonroee 02:44, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Didn't Wormy say he was going on a short holiday? When's he coming back? Krayfish 03:48, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok, Worm is back! As I said before, no real edits from me for a few days. Before I forget, I also have 2 future GSSOC missions. A bank robbery, and a target capture in a luxury hotel on Herit, with diplomatic juggling complicating any overt efforts for both. -Supcomm So, when's it my turn? IceBite 00:34, July 31, 2011 (UTC) If I'm not mistaken, I think you might be after Wormulon. After all, we need to know exactly what's passing through the portal and that's up to Sporewiki folks to decide. Krayfish 00:40, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh, good ideas, Supcomm.Krayfish 13:33, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Meh... bank robbery doesn't seem severe enough. My idea is that GSSOC missions are declassified one at a time, so the next mission would be chronologically before the WotA. The target capture seems fun enough, though. Maybe the target has intimate/some knowledge of the Kklixn activities, perhaps he(she?) knows where the cloning facility is. --Nra 'Vadumee 15:39, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :Hello, I'm Um2k9. You may remember me from the blog. Anyway, I would be happy to make images for the war, perhaps I could do one resembling the one I provided for the beginning of the War. Plus, perhaps, we could implement a system for the war, where we separate it into weeks or months, to help maintain continuity. :-- - Um2k9 - The Truth Is Out There 22:45, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::I've gone and given the SSA's part a head start. However, my idea is that an SSA team of ships goes to investigate, on high alert after battles in the Second Coming, they percieve the battling ships as an incoming threat. However, since other users involved want to write their bit to part two, I've not written the whole section. Mainly to fill in details like, "which SSA ship fired first" etc. I also enjoy making imagery, like my gallery, I will have to find your Spore names in Sporepedia to find and use your creations in them! Wormulon Talk to me 23:33, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::By the way Wormy, the Dhragolon that you may find in the Sporepedia has an outdated appearance as I changed them to be more realistic. I'll have to remake them some time, but right now I don't have Spore on my computer anymore. I got a new one. I'll make something that at least resembles a Dhragolon sometime.Krayfish 23:40, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Update: Well, I got Spore on my computer again. I can add cool screenshots as well.Krayfish 01:58, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Another update: Wormy, the new Dhragolon design is up on this wiki if you want to download it. It shouldn't be too hard to find.Krayfish 02:41, August 1, 2011 (UTC) So, again, when do the Delsons come in? IceBite 04:34, August 1, 2011 (UTC)